Souvenirs & Sentiments
by Zorelie
Summary: Un couple. Un mort , deux morts . Des larmes, des souvenirs.  NCIS ne m'appartient pas


_Ziva,_

_Pourquoi ? Pour toi . Je ne pouvais pas risquer ta vie. Alors voilà, je suis parti les tuer . Mais je sais bien que j'ai peu de chances de revenir vivant et de revoir tes magnifiques yeux un jour. Ne m'en veux pas , je t'en prie . Je sais bien que si j'y avais été en te prévenant, tu m'aurais certainement empêché d'y aller. Je pouvais pas dormir , je savais bien qu'ils te tueraient si ils ne mourraient pas avant. Tu es forte, je le sais. Plus forte que n'importe qui , mais tu n'aurais pas survécu à une dizaine de bombes, à une balle qu'ils auraient réussi à tirer . Sois forte. Promets moi de ne pas pleurer trop longtemps. Pense à nos instants heureux , au jour où je t'ai embrassé, pense au jour où tu as découvert que je jouais du piano pas si mal que ça, finalement, pense aux heures qu'on a passées à danser dans le salon , pense au jour où je t'ai amenée à la patinoire pour la première fois, au jour de notre premier anniversaire (avoue que je t'ai surprise là ) , pense à ce 24 décembre où tu as reçu une bague de fiançailles en guise de cadeau. Pense au jour où on a découvert que tu étais enceinte. C'est à tout ça que j'ai pensé en prenant ma décision. Et garde bien en tête que je t'aime, que j'aime déjà cet enfant, et que j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une chance d'assister à sa naissance et de te dire « oui » . J'ai déjà préparé mes vœux, tu sais. Je crois que je peux te les dire, maintenant. Oui, je crois que c'est le bon moment. _

_Je te prends, toi, Ziva David, comme épouse. Toi, la femme de ma vie. Toi, qui me rend si heureux. Toi , que j'aime tant. Toi, qui m'a fait découvrir l'Amour, le vrai, je veux dire. Pas celui qu'on voit dans les films pas terrible où les héros s'embrassent à la fin alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine. Moi, je te connais par cœur. D'ailleurs, t'as un tic quand tu mens. Je connais des réactions, tes courbes, ton visage par cœur. Et c'est eux tes réactions, tes courbes, tes tics, ta voix, tes yeux et tout ce qui te constitue qui font que je t'aime bien plus que ma propre vie._

_Ne pleures pas, ma Ziva. Pense au petit garçon que tu attends. _

_Eleve notre enfant comme on l'aurait fait. Fais lui regarder tous les films existants, surtout Magnum. Et profites-en pour enrichir ta culture cinématographique, mon cœur. Surtout, apprends-lui à se battre comme toi tu te bats. Il faut aussi qu'il se débrouille en chimie s'il veut faire exploser un simple mélange qu'on fait en cours et le changer en substance verte et gluante qui va recouvrir toute la classe, fais le passer du temps avec Abby. Et avec McGee aussi , pour qu'il trafique son bulletin sur Internet, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse massacrer par toi. Je serais pas là pour faire un rempart. Et apprends-lui toutes les règles de Gibbs. Appelle-le comme tu veux, mais par pitié évite les noms trop longs pour qu'on arrive à les prononcer en une seule fois. Et j'aimerais qu'il sache qui je suis, s'il te plait._

_Fais moi enterrer près de Kate et Jenny. Deux femmes d'exception. Demande à Gibbs s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, j'ai toujours voulu savoir. Entre Gibbs et Kate aussi . Je suis sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Gibbs... il va sûrement m'engueuler quand il saura ce que j'ai fait. Il saura surmonter le chagrin, parce que , je suis sûr qu'il en aura un peu. Dis lui qu'il était un père pour moi , dis lui qu'il était mon modèle et dit lui que j'étais un mini-Gibbs quand il était pas là . Dis à McGee de pas trop pleurer, parce que lui aussi m'aime, je le sais. Dis lui qu'il faut qu'il se décontracte, qu'il soit moins coincé, qu'il faut qu'il mette de la colle sur le clavier de mon remplaçant dès le premier jour. Ah, et aussi : Tommy, dans ses livres : j'aimerais bien qu'il meure dignement, après avoir combattu 20 hommes armés jusqu'au dents pour sa bien-aimée (il en aura tué 19 mais le dernier a fait semblant d'être mort , ou un truc comme ça) Et demande lui aussi s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Abby et lui._

_Dis à Abby de continuer à jouer au bowling avec les nonnes : je viendrais faire tomber ses quilles si elle vient me raconter les ragots de temps en temps. Elle est comme ma petite sœur, tu sais. Ducky et Palmer, maintenant. Dis à Ducky de me parler quand il fera mon autopsie. Dis à Palmer que Breena est vraiment … Ouaah . Et que je sais pas comment il a fait pour réussir à l'épouser. _

_Bon, je dois y aller, tu vas bientôt te réveiller. N'oublie pas : Je t'aime, bien plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il faut que tu continue à sourire , c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde, ton sourire ma chérie. _

_Tony._

Ziva finit enfin la lecture de cette lettre à haute voix, devant l'assemblée. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à aller jusqu'au bout : elle s'effondrait avant à chaque fois. Là, sa lecture avait été à peu près compréhensible malgré les sanglots et sa voix tremblante. Elle regarda tous les gens réunis pour l'enterrement de Tony. Il y en avait environ une centaine. Elle croyait franchement que Tony avait moins d'amis que ça. Elle s'attarda sur un homme, en tenue de prison, encadré par trois policiers. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'IL soit présent. L'homme qui lui avait pris son fiancé, l'homme qui était à l'origine de toutes ses larmes et ce malheur. Elle voulait qu'il voit ce qu'il avait fait en enfonçant son couteau dans la gorge de Tony. Elle ne se retint plus et pleura avant de se diriger vers le cercueil de l'être tant aimé, d'effleurer sa joue de sa main et de déposer une rose rouge la même qu'il lui avait offert en lui demandant de l'épouser. Elle le regarda une derniere fois. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se plaça face au cercueil. Elle regardait les gens qui défilaient. Gibbs, qui ne pleurait pas, déposa ses médailles près de son ami. Abby déposa une rose noire et s'enfuit en pleurant encore plus. McGee, les yeux rougis, jeta juste un dernier regard à son meilleur ami. Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Eli David (qui était là plus pour Ziva que pour Tony), Vance, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, le barman du coin, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Vingt ans plus tard...

Un jeune homme sortait du cimetière après l'enterrement de sa mère. Il avait les yeux verts de son père mais les cheveux presque noirs de sa mère. Il monta dans une voiture.

« -Gibbs ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voir ta mère sourire, hein Tony ?

-Non, elle pensait tout le temps à mon père, je suppose

-Elle était pas comme ça avant.

-Je m'en doute.

-Emmène nous au NCIS »

Une fois au bâtiment si familier, Gibbs prit l'ascenceur accompagné de celui qu'il considérait comme le petit-fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son agent spécial : Ziva David.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un petit album photo. Les deux hommes s'installèrent et regardèrent les photos.

La première était celle d'un homme séduisant aux yeux verts : son père. Il faisait la grimace. Ensuite, c'était une photo de l'équipe au complet : Ducky parlait à Palmer qui l'écoutait attentivement, McGee et Abby se regardaient en souriant, Ziva riait en regardant Tony, qui, apparemment, venait de se prendre une claque derrière la tête , à en juger par sa grimace , sa main qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête, et Gibbs qui souriait en coin, n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre sa main le long de son corps.

La photo suivante était une photo de Tony et Abby qui grimaçaient . En arrière plan on voyait Ziva et Gibbs qui les regardaient , mi-exaspérés, mi-amusés.

Il y avait une bonne centaine de photos qui transpiraient la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin , il y avait un CD. Ils le mirent en route et une vidéo se lança.

Le on y voyait Tony en gros plan . On entendait une femme :

« **Ah, tu veux filmer ça en plus ! Vas-y ! Filme le massacre !**

**-Ca sera pas un massacre. Ca va être un chef-d'oeuvre.**

**-Tu me fais rire, Tony**

**-Mesdames et Messieurs, dit Tony en s'adressant à la caméra, ce que vous allez voir est une chose que vous n'êtes pas près d'oublier. Moi, Anthony DiNozzo Junior , vais vous jouer un morceau au piano et vais chanter 9 crimes, de Damien Rice. **

**-Tony, tu es...**

**-Sexy, drôle, charmant, intelligent, un bon cuisinier, le meilleur fiancé qui puisse exister ?**

**-J'allais dire exaspérant et vantard. Tu vas me rendre mouton !**

**-Chèvre, mon cœur. Je vais te rendre chèvre. Allez, un petit bisou, ça porte chance. »**

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, s'aprocha et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Tony, qui lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui, lui faisant faire un demi tour de façon à ce qu'il puisse la prendre par les hanches et lui déposer un léger baiser dans le cou. Elle sourit et se retourna.

**« Maintenant, ma chère Ziva, tu vas entendre la meilleure version de...**

**-Tais toi donc et joues ! »**

L'Italien obéit. Les premières notes de piano retentirent dans la pièce. C'était très bien joué et le visage de Ziva se décomposa. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Tony commença à chanter, donc elle la referma et écoutait.

Quand la musique cessa , Tony leva le visage vers celui de sa fiancée et lui sourit d'une façon spéciale pour quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas mais leurs proches savaient que c'était la technique de l'Italien pour faire fondre sa belle. Elle sourit à son tour.

**« Tu m'étonneras toujours, mon lapin »** Dit elle d'une façon ironique, en appuyant sur l'apostrophe.(=la façon d'appeler Tony).

Tony sourit et lui dit

**« Tu veux danser ?**

**-Huum, huum. »**

Il alluma la radio. Une chanson commençait. Tony se mit à danser d'une façon qui fit éclater de rire sa partenaire. Elle aussi se mit à danser, plus dignement. Alors, ils se rapprochèrent . Ils étaient à 1 mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient et riaient. Ils se rapprochèrent tellement que maintenant ils dansaient comme un vrai couple, en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. La chanson prit fin et une deuxième, plus lente, plus douce retentit. Alors, Tony mit ses mains sur les hanches de Ziva qui passa les siennes autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient collés et se regardaient intensément, les yeux dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ziva posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tony et respirait son parfum. Lui, enleva une main de la hanche de sa future femme et lui caressait les cheveux. Alors, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ils tournaient mais se dirigeaient vers la caméra . Ziva décolla ses lèvres de celles de Tony, enleva son maillot, reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, déboutonna la chemise de Tony qui continuait d'avancer vers la caméra et qui l'éteignit quand il fut torse nu.

La vidéo montrait maintenant une patinoire, vide. Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Palmer, Breena, Gibbs mettaient leurs patins. Le visage de Ducky apparut.

**« On est à la patinoire. Ils vont patiner, moi je vais filmer, mes vieilles jambes ne me permettent plus de gambader comme autrefois. Meme Gibbs est là . C'est étrange. Je pense que c'est Abby qui l'a forcé . Ah, tiens, ils s'y mettent. » **

Ducky tourna la caméra vers la glace. Il y avait de la musique. On voyait Tony qui patinait aisément à son rythme, à côté d'Abby, de Palmer et de Breena. Ziva et McGee, accrochés à la rambarde avaient bien du mal . Gibbs arrivait derrière DiNozzo. Au bout de deux tours, Tony tendit la main à Ziva, l'attirant à lui. Elle se laissa glisser, tenant la main de Tony. Elle comprit vite la technique et les deux amants patinaient et riaient, faisaient des courses avec Palmer et Breena ou faisaient peur à McGee qui avait bien du mal à patiner malgré la présence d'Abby et de Gibbs. Tony reçut plusieurs tapes derrière la tête et Abby le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé. Une voix retentit en annonçant la fermeture de la patinoire.

Maintenant, la vidéo montrait des arbres . Ah , oui, de l'accrobranche.

On y voyait Ziva qui se débrouillait à merveille et qui sautait sur les ponts, narguant Tony, bien loin derrière. A un moment, Tony glissa et tomba. Ziva, elle finit son parcours avec élégance et adresse.

Plusieurs scènes défilaient : L'équipe au bowling, à table jouant aux cartes, Ziva au réveil filmée par un Tony qui se fait courir après :

**« Eteins moi cette caméra, DiNozzo ! Ou alors je te jures que je te tue avec le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main ! »**

L'équipe à la piscine, ou encore Tony qui cuisinait ou qui faisait le ménage en faisant le clown, mais il y avait deux vidéos qui se démarquaient.

La première se passait le soir du réveillon de Noël. La scène se passait chez Tony et Ziva. Un grand sapin merveilleusement décoré était près de la cheminée. L'équipe était au complet. Abby et DiNozzo faisaient les idiots, Ziva, Breena et Palmer discutaient, Gibbs regardait Abby et Tony et Ducky filmait. Quand Ziva apporta la bûche de Noël, ils se remirent à table . Elle découpa la bûche, servit tout le monde et se rassit. Quand minuit sonna, ils s'échangèrent tous des cadeaux. A la fin, Tony regarda Ziva et lui dit

**« J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

**-Mon cœur, on avait dit qu'on ne s'offrait rien. »**

**Tony ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'agenouilla, sortit un écrin assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, prit la main de Ziva et lui dit**

**« Ziva David, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes rien qu'en existant et en respirant. Mais maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir dire que «Ma femme» a les plus beaux yeux du monde, que «Ma Femme» est la plus extraordinaire. Ma demande ne vaut pas celle que machin fait à truc dans tel film, mais tu veux te marier quand même ? »**

Ziva ne répondit pas, mais mit ses mains dans celles de son amant, se mit à genoux et l'embrassa. Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura un « oui » à l'oreille de DiNozzo qui rayonnait.

Ils se firent féliciter par tout le monde. Quand Gibbs arriva en face d'eux, il leur fit un sourire en coin, leur tapa derrière la tête et leur dit

**« Bonne chance ». **

La seconde vidéo montrait Tony assis sur le canapé , un saladier de pop corn sur les genoux, qui mettait un film en route avec la télécommande. Ziva posa la caméra sur une table.

**« Pourquoi tu filmes, on va regarder Magnum, y'a rien d'extraordinaire à ça. Ah , si. MOI, je suis extraordinaire...**

**-Tu serais extraordinaire si tu ne te vantais pas à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche, Tony. »**

Ziva se cala contre son fiancé , le regardait dans les yeux et lui dit

**«Je suis enceinte, mon cœur. »**

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents, suivi de Ziva qui l'embrassa . Le pop corn alla se répendre par terre tandis que Ziva prenait sa place sur les genoux de Tony. Quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Tony dit :

**«T'aurais pu trouver plus original pour me le dire...**

**-Non.**

**-T'aurais pu faire passer un message dans le ciel, ou …**

**-Nan. **

**-Tu manque cruellement d'imagination, ma chère. Sa y est , je peux éteindre la caméra, maintenant ? »**

La vidéo fut coupée, laissant place à un écran noir. Tony brisa la silence.

**« Ils étaient vraiment heureux.**

**-Humhum.**

**-Ils sont ensemble maintenant. »**


End file.
